Behind Closed Doors
by Renthead015
Summary: He said, she said. It's really easy for a rumor to spiral out of control. When Andre overhears a rumor about Jade, he is determined to find out the facts. This is my submission for Jori Week Day 3: Rumors. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious in any way, shape, or form.**

_"Did you hear about Jade West?"_

Andre Harris wasn't usually one to follow high school gossip. To be honest, he hated it. Most of the time it turned out that it wasn't even true. He didn't participate in gossip, but when he heard Jade's name mentioned he couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation.

_"Pat O'Connor said that he saw her car parked on that cliff overlooking the city."_

_"You mean make-out point."_

_"Yeah, or whatever it's called."_

_"Who was she with?"_

Andre inched a little bit closer to the two guys so he could hear better. He couldn't believe Jade would be at such an infamous location, but if it was true he wanted to know who she was with. Was she dating someone new? Was she hiding it so Beck wouldn't find out? He didn't know, but he knew that Beck had no problem flaunting girls in front of Jade. Why would Jade want to spare his feelings?

_"I don't know, but it definitely wasn't Beck. Why would she hide out there if it was?"_

_"Do you think it's someone who goes here?"_

_"Stephanie Taylor said that she saw Jade talking to a waiter from Nozu the other day."_

_"Really? Where?"_

_"At Nozu of course."_

At this point Andre had to stop listening. He needed to find Jade and figure out what was going on, but he needed reinforcements.

/ / /

"Cat!"

Cat Valentine turned around to see Andre running down the hall toward her. "Hi Andre," she waved excitedly.

"Hey Cat. Have you seen Jade around?"

"No. Not since this morning when she was throwing her book into her locker. It almost hit me in the head but it reminded me of the time that-"

"Cat! We need to find Jade because I heard that she was making-out with some dude the other day. Do you know if she's dating anyone?"

Cat looked stunned, "No. Well…I mean…she never mentioned anything to me."

"Yeah. I don't think she told anybody. I'm trying to find out from her because I don't want to believe the gossip."

"Wait a sec…Yesterday she told me she couldn't hang out with me because she needed to study for a quiz in Sikowitz's class, but we didn't have a quiz in Sikowitz's class!" She paused to think, "Unless we did have a quiz and nobody told me, and Sikowitz didn't give it to me. Oh no I'm going to fail. Then I won't get into col-"

"Cat!" Andre interrupted her, "We didn't have a quiz today. Jade probably lied to cover up that she was going out with her new boyfriend. Come on, we have to find her."

"Maybe we should get Tori to help us."

"Yes. Definitely…but where's Tori."

"Oh she went to the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago."

"Fifteen min- What's with all these lies?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would Tori be in the bathroom this long?"

"Maybe she ate something bad for lunch."

"Or she's lying to cover something up. Jade and her are probably on a double date with their new boyfriends right now."

"Why would they-"

"I don't know Cat, but I'm gonna find out."

A clanging sound suddenly came from behind Cat making her jump and scream. "What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it came from in there," Andre answered pointing to the Janitor's closet.

"Should we check it out?"

"Yeah. The janitor could be hurt in there."

They made their way to the door of the Janitor's closet quietly. Andre looked at Cat one time before turning the knob to open the door. He opened the door slowly, just enough for him and Cat to peek in. HIs eyes widened in shock at the sight before him.

Jade and Tori were entangled together in a passionate kiss. Tori had Jade pressed against a wall as she roamed her hands over Jade's body. Jade let her hands explore Tori as well. One of Jade's hands fell to Tori's butt as she gave it a meaningful squeeze and Tori squealed in surprise. She pressed herself even more against Jade as if it were even possible to get any closer. They had to come up for air sometime…right?

Andre couldn't help his reaction toward the scene in front of him but he felt Cat start to move behind him. He realized she hadn't seen what was going on and moved back in an attempt to stop her. It was too late, her gasp could be heard across the room causing Jade and Tori to pull apart. Both their faces were flushed, whether it was from their actions or being interrupted he didn't know.

The four of them stared at each other in silence until Cat spoke, "Jade, don't you think your new boyfriend will be hurt by this?"

Andre face-palmed as Jade and Tori looked at the red head in confusion. "What new boyfriend?" Jade asked.

"The one that Andre heard some people talking about. You were with him yesterday weren't you?"

Andre looked back at Cat, "Cat, sweetie, maybe this is a little too much for you to take in all at once."

"What are you talking about?" Cat asked confused.

"Cat," Jade started, "I think it's pretty obvious I don't have a boyfriend."

Cat was still confused, "Then who were you with last night?"

Andre grabbed Cat's hand, "Let's get out of here Cat. I'm sure you'll understand everything once you have a clear head." He pulled Cat away from the Janitor's closet and closed the door behind him. "See you later girls," he said upon closing the door.

"Wait, what's going on?" Cat asked once they were in the hallway.

"Nothing that can't wait for later, Cat. Just know that we should never believe any rumors until we know all the facts."

* * *

**A/N: Kind of a cheesy ending, I know. I've never written a story from a POV other than Jade or Tori so I wasn't sure how to end it. I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Thank you for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews on my other two stories. I appreciate all the attention and support you all have given me. It keep s me writing. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Renthead01**


End file.
